1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for photographing a fundus of an eye of a patient or examinee.
2. Related Art
There is known a fundus photographing apparatus for observing or photographing a fundus in focus (e.g., see Patent Document 1). A fundus photographing apparatus in Patent Document 1 is configured to observe and photograph a fundus of a patient's eye and also function as a perimeter for testing a visual function of the eye by projecting a test target on each measurement point on a fundus (retina) based on a response of the patient.